legacy_of_the_sithfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerix Nietzies
"You know, I was there when it all went down. Yeah, clones were blastin' all the droids. One of those blue lasers nearly hit me. Barely enough droids left to build a couple..." ''----- Jerix'' Jerix (Or "Jericho," as he commonly refers to himself) is currently a Smuggler, Bounty Hunter, or Mercenary. His most famous jobs come from his Sabeteuring skills or "influencial" abilitie s. He has lived for over 500 years due to his race, being an Anzat. With his crazy past, he only knows how to work and do his job, he doesn't exactly see a time of retirement, though his credits, if they had a mouth, could speak otherwise. The only thing is that he is not as cold as he puts off, sometimes he can even appear dumb, or slow, but the people who (somehow) find his company "tolerable," or "enjoyable," he says he has to cut ties with a person. He cuts the ties because it is safer for the both of them, and the Anzat does kind of have a heart after seeing all the torment going down. Growing Up The problem is, the information for Jerix in his younger days were neither recorded, or spoken. Obviously he refuses to speak in a dramatic manner or talk about anything serious if he can keep the mood lightened, but the main reason for the secrecy was because he was apparently apart of some sort of secret military organization of the Anzati. Whether it was official or not, all records before Jerix went rogue are nonexistent. Not burned or destroyed, there is no data of his past. It is presumed that in this military organization is where he acquired his skills of explosives, weapons usage, Black Ops style training, among several other skills. However, he claims that his best skill is that he is able to "think on the fly." No matter the situation, he can always, apparently, come up with a plan. Although the only problem with this is that he never makes a plan until something new needs to be done. His only "plan" is to go and do a job, and once there, he tends to make up things as he goes. This can seem very intelligent, or very stupid, depending on the opinion. Known History For a few hundred years he did heavy smuggling to get to where he was today, using and abusing his powers to get through borders and supply areas with illegal cargo, which gained him much reputation. But the major reputation he has now is mostly with what he started doing after the smuggling. Once he started bounty hunting, he really started to make a living for himself, and by living, he was living very happy. Though, for the most part, he was neutral in most things, so he tried his hardest not to make enemies. He only took bounties if he knew it wouldn't lead a faction back on his rear. He liked living in quiet, comfortable times, so he made sure not to make enemies. But eventually, it had come a time where he had to ultimately choose. He didn't exactly go entirely Evil, for the Sith or Empire, but he l;eaned towards them so they wouldn't kill him, as he came across them more and more as the years went by. Now he works lightly, mostly being lazy, or doing slow smuggling. His Force ability mostly came from birth, though it was so light, it was undetectable and at a young age it wasn't strong enough to use. He found out about his powers nearly two-hundred years in after he consumed others with midi-chlorines. Force-Sensitive Jerix actually started with a fair bit of midi-chlorines, but it wasn't enough to really stir up any force powers. Although, through some of the bounties, his midi-chlorines level actually built up more and more. Even still, he's not very good at controlling the powers he knows and he doesn't really use them. He knows Force Push (4) fairly well, he claims it's good for a variety of things, especially in his job. Though his other power, Mind Trick (4) he actually tends to use a little more. If he can avoid a fire fight.... he'd like to. Behavior "With that Attitude, I can see why nobody likes you." ''----- Guard'' "Oh, come on. People love me. Just ask your wife." ''----- Jerix'' Jerix behavior is... one could say... unorthodox. Another would say... insane, or.... immature. Maybe even cynical. The only thing about him that appears "normal" would be that, in public, he tends to keep keep quiet until he needs to talk. He doesn't try, nor does he imply, that he is some powerful jerk off that no one can touch. Time and time again, he knows, and has been proven, to be beatable. But even when beat, he can still be pretty mouthy, mouthy in the sense that he has a nack for insults, but he isn't a big talker. He's one of those people that put a mask over the lonely person inside. Only this mask is only covering up his past and letting him be idiotic, crazy, and a drunk at times. Although even with all this, he isn't a cruel guy, just sometimes a rude guy. What more would one expect with a gun in one hand and a beer in the other? The only thing that could make this image worse, is several empty beer bottles around him. But other than that, he can be pretty nice. He shows respect where it's shown back, and treats everything else with the same level that is shown with him. "So, what do I call you?" ''----- Contact'' "You know what? Don't call me." ''----- Jerix'' The problem is that he will decline any kind of friendship or relationship. The only thing he is liable to accept, is a job offer. Jerix has lived long enough to know and see what just can happen when there are others in his life, even if he didn't have a job like what he does now. He would rather not have others in harms way, or at least, the innocent. Just doesn't do any benefit for an innocent to get caught in the crossfire. Category:Character Category:Independent Character